Superman Family Vol 1 206
and she became a being of pure energy. Then Lesla reveals she influenced most of enemies fought by Supergirl since her arrival in Santa Augusta into attacking her before entering her brain. Kara then learns Lesla has deluded herself into believing they are twin sisters, and after stealing her birth parents' memories and turning the Danvers into them, she intends to take over Kara's body and demand to know why she was abandoned. Supergirl and Lesla-Lar fight, but Lesla prevails and throws Kara's spirit out of her body. Lesla then tries to pose as Kara, but the Danvers -still turned into Kara's blood parents- realize right away she's an impostor. Lesla's turmoil lets Kara reenters her body. Both women fight again, and Supergirl punches Lesla's astral form into oblivion. Linda has gotten her body back and her adoptive parents are back to normal and recalling nothing since they were waiting in Dean Lyman's office to surprise Kara. Before telling them about her latest battle, Linda can't help but thank Lesla-Lar for unintentionally giving her a few moments with her other parents. | StoryTitle2 = Mr. & Mrs. Superman: "Hostage of the Harlequin" | Synopsis2 = Lois investigates a robbery at Metropolis Stadium and is captured by Harlequin, who is working for Sportsmaster. However, since Harlequin is secretly an undercover agent for the police, Superman is alerted, Lois is rescued and Sportsmaster is captured. | StoryTitle3 = Private Life of Clark Kent: "A Scoop for a Snoop!" | Synopsis3 = Lola Barnett, disguised as an old lady, breaks into Clark Kent's apartment to gain evidence that he is in cahoots with Superman, so Clark teaches her a lesson. | StoryTitle4 = Lois Lane: "Have You Ever Told Me the Story of My Life?" | Synopsis4 = Superman restores Lois Lane's memory in the Fortress of Solitude and helps her have a last reunion with Ted Wallach. | StoryTitle5 = Jimmy Olsen: "Open Season on Red-Header Reporters!" | Synopsis5 = Jimmy Olsen turns up evidence of industrial pollution in a river, and puts his own life in danger. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** The Visitors *** *** *** * Phantom Zoners ** Dru-Zod ** Jax-Ur ** Kru-El Other Characters: * * * * * Superman Locations: * ** *** ** Midvale * Krypton ** Argo City ** Kandor Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Perry White Antagonists: * ** Sportsmaster's henchmen (including Cal, who is impersonated by Superman) * Harlequin's henchmen (including Packy and Smoke) * Luthor * Ultra * Puzzler * Prankster Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** Metropolis Stadium Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Lester * Locations: * ** *** United Broadcasting Company Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Ted Wallach Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * Locations: * ** ** ** ** *** ** *** ** Wyatt's Cove | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Tommy Jones Antagonists: * Ted * Harold * Sheriff Blout * Ralph Locations: * ** *** ** *** Mahopacapa **** Jubal Industries **** Mahopacapa Courier | Notes = * The Extractor appeared in . | Trivia = * Although Lesla-Lar was Supergirl's first enemy who had been plaguing her since , this issue features their first -and only- physical confrontation. * Lesla-Lar not only impersonated Supergirl in the The Unknown Supergirl story arc but also Lena Thorul. * Supergirl is right on that Lesla-Lar can't possibly be her sister. Lesla was an adult woman living in Kandor when Brainiac stole the city prior to Krypton's explosion. Kara's parents met each other in Argo City after Krypton's destruction and had Kara long after their planet's death. * Lola broke into a " " rerun on UBC-TV to report her sham scoop. | Recommended = | Links = * Supergirl Comic Box Commentary review }}